La messagère
by Constancelcd
Summary: On ne publie les noms des morts dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'après avoir prévenu les familles.


Je m'effraie moi même avec ce rythme de publication...

J'espère que peu de fautes subsistent, cette fois je n'ai pas obligé ma pauvre soeur à relire pour correction !

Je suis ok pour un signalement si vraiment ça pique :-D

Ma petite **Lily Jem** , tu m'as jeté dans un terrible engrenage... (Allez lire ce qu'elle écrit, en général c'est très sympa^^)

* * *

oOo

Quand le ministère s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas annoncer ça aux gens par hiboux, il a fallu trouver quelqu'un pour le faire. Il a désigné notre service, parce qu'on avait une charge de travail moins lourde. On pouvait faire la même chose avec moins de monde.

Personne ne s'est dévoué, alors ils ont tiré au sort. C'est très ironique quand on y pense. Et c'est tombé entre autres, sur moi bien sur.

Il n'y a pas de magie chez moi. Mes parents sont moldus. Nous sommes loin d'avoir les préoccupations des sorciers. Chez nous, ça fait longtemps que la guerre n'est plus un sujet d'actualité. Bien sur, il y a les attentats, mais c'est pas pareil. Quelque part, entre chaque épisode, la vie est normale.

J'ai vu des films et lu des livres sur le sujet, mais je n'avais jamais fait attention à cette personne. Celle dont j'assume le rôle aujourd'hui. Cette personne anonyme avec le rôle le plus important du monde. Cette personne à qui on donne un pouvoir immense. Celle qui détruit avec des mots, qui réduit l'espoir à néant.

DING ! DONG !

Plus personne ne sonne aujourd'hui.

La famille et les amis qui viennent nous voir s'annoncent et précisent à quelle heure ils arrivent, comme ça, pas de surprise.

Il n'y a que moi. Et les mangemorts, quand ils veulent faire semblant d'être des gens polis.

Alors, je sais que personne ne veut ouvrir dans la maison.

Parce que moi ou eux, ils ont peur.

Pourtant, il y a du monde. Je ressent les vibrations particulières des protections autour de la maison. Je ne sonne jamais deux fois. C'est agressif, en plus d'être inutile. Les gens savent qui je suis, ce que je viens leur annoncer. C'est juste que ne pas ouvrir préserve encore leurs croyances. Si ils ferment les yeux, ils peuvent croire que c'est un cauchemars.

TOC !TOC !

Je frappe sur la porte, fermement. C'est une belle maison, avec une porte en bois. Il va falloir qu'on m'ouvre. Je ne pars jamais sans avoir vu ceux que je viens voir. Je m'obstine. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Au début, les gens ne se méfiaient pas. Ni mes amis. Personne. Et puis au fur et à mesure, ils ont semblé prendre conscience de ce que je représentais.

Ils avaient un mouvement de recul lorsque je venais. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi ils devenaient pâle lorsque j'arrivais. Alors que je n'étais pas en service.

J'ai créé un insigne. Une sorte de petit badge sans importance, bleu. C'est comme un rappel des temps heureux, même si ça ne parle qu'à moi.

Lorsque je ne le porte pas, ils peuvent être normaux avec moi. Même si moi je ne le suis plus. Il faut juste que je fasse comme si de rien n'était le temps pour eux de jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai tellement peur de devoir un jour venir avec cet insigne, m'adresser à ceux que j'aime.

Peu à peu je me détache, mais je prends bien soin de ne pas leur montrer, pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent de soucis.

La porte s'ouvre. C'est un cliché cette scène, comme à chaque fois. C'est toujours des gens normaux, comme dans un film américain. Une comédie évidemment. En général, une femme et des enfants. Plus rarement un homme, et quand c'est le cas, c'est encore plus dur.

C'est une petite fille blonde avec des couettes, elle tient encore la poignée.

Derrière elle, une femme. Elle a les deux mains sur la bouche, et elle hurle. Elle hurle sans faire un seul bruit, mais je l'entends. Et la petite fille nous regarde, tour à tour.

Elle attend que l'une de nous dise quelque chose. Alors elle finit par demander.

Normalement, j'utilise une formule toute faite, c'est plus facile. Et ensuite je reprends avec mes mots, mes phrases. Les gens n'entendent jamais la première fois.

Mais pas cette fois. Parce qu'elle sait déjà. Pourtant elle est la première, l'attaque a eu lieu i peine une heure, la rumeur ne s'est pas étendue, elle devrait croire que je fais erreur, rester calme encore un peu.

Elle est déjà effondrée. Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Je débite la formule si froide que le ministère a écrit.

« Madame, le ministère de la guerre vous informe de la mort au front ... »

Tout en parlant, je m'avance un peu, pour fermer la porte et garder un peu d'intimité.

Je sais que les voisins m'ont vu.

Et mon regard se pose sur l'horloge. J'en ai déjà vu une comme ça, chez les Weasley. Pas tout à fait la même. Personnalisée, avec quatre aiguilles. Ministère, Poudlard, Papy et Mamy, maison, en route, ailleurs. Et mort.

Elle sait déjà, ça fait sûrement quelque temps qu'elle regarde le cadran, en espérant que les aiguilles sont cassées. Sans respirer, sans bouger, comme pour conjurer le sort, retenir le temps et éviter le pire. Alors j'arrête, je me tais.

Et puis je lui confirme que les aiguilles sont à leur place.

Sur le bord, comme tombées. Sur le petit mot insignifiant de quatre lettres. Mort. Les deux.

La petite fille me demande si Fabian va bien. Il lui a promit une surprise en rentrant du travail. Alors je m'accroupis devant elle. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Comme l'adulte qu'elle va devenir dans un instant. Ton papa et ton frère ne reviendront pas. Plus jamais. Ils sont morts.

oOo

On a sonné à ma porte ce matin et j'ai ouvert sans regarder.

Je n'en ai pas eu l'idée. C'est étrange comme on ne se sent pas concerné lorsqu'on est impliqué dans quelque chose. Pourtant depuis le temps que ça dure, que je sonne chez les gens, j'aurais cru que je saurais. J'ai reconnu l'un de mes collègues, bien sur, et j'ai même vu l'insigne. Mais j'ai souri, je lui ai dit d'entrer et je lui ai demandé quel service je pouvais lui rendre. En préparant du thé. Parce que ma mère a toujours préparé du thé pour les gens qui venaient à la maison. Prévu ou imprévu. Il faut être poli. Et c'est en mettant la bouilloire sur le gaz que j'ai compris.

Que je me suis vu, comme ces innombrables femmes avant moi, nier la vérité. Faire comme si de rien n'était, ignorer les battements du cœur tellement forts.

Ignorer le regard triste et résigné du messager. J'étais au dessus, ou en dehors de moi. Et je le voyais parler sans l'entendre. Je me voyais prendre la bouilloire avec un torchon, servir le thé et sortir des petits gâteaux du placard. Dans ma cuisine en bazar, avec l'assiette de midi dans l'évier, la tasse du petit déjeuner sur l'égouttoir. Le livre que je lit sur la table, à l'envers. Ça ferait hurler mon père.

Et je me rend compte que je n'écoute pas, et qu'il a arrêté de parler et qu'il me regarde, avec une peine immense dans le regard. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre pied dans mon corps, à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Mais je me vois, les larmes dévalent mon visage, mes mains sont crispées sur la table, tellement crispées que mes doigts sont blancs. Il a un geste vers moi, avant de remettre son bras en place, immobile et incertain de la suite. Il ne sait pas s'il peut partir, qui il doit appeler maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne.

Et je n'arrive toujours pas à revenir. Peut être que je suis morte moi même. Que je suis un fantôme et que je regarde ma vie de loin. Mais je sais bien que c'est faux, que lorsque la douleur va venir, je serai de retour, que je hurlerai en silence.

Il est partie, après avoir balbutié quelque mots en plus. Je suis toute seule, dans ma cuisine, avec deux tasses de thé encore pleines, pleines de thé tiède. Je suis toute seule. Il n'y a plus personne pour entendre mes sanglots, plus personne pour me voir tomber lorsque soudain, la réalité me rattrape et m'assomme.

Est ce que cette douleur est vraiment la mienne ? Est ce que je suis capable de souffrir comme ça ? Je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'étouffe dans mes sanglots. Ma cuisine me paraît tellement froide à présent.

J'ai froid, je me rend compte qu'il fait nuit, je suis sur le carrelage depuis trop longtemps. Il faut me relever, aller dans ma chambre et me réchauffer. Mais mon corps ne veut pas, encore, on dirai qu'il ne veut plus de mon esprit, que les deux ensemble ça ne fonctionne plus.

Quand je fini par me remettre debout, je suis comme une feuille d'arbre en automne. Je tremble tellement qu'un léger souffle pourrait m'abattre, m'emporter au loin, si loin que je ne pourrais pas revenir toute seule.

Alors je prends ma respiration, je pense à respirer et j'avance. Je prends un manteau, mon sac, les clefs et je pars. Je veux aller voir par moi même. Pour être sur. Je crois que sinon, je ne pourrai pas rester, pas continuer. Je marche, longtemps, dans le noir de la rue, illuminée de loin en loin par la lueur jaune des lampadaires. Je grelotte et mes dents claquent.

Les rares passants que je croisent me dévisagent mais ne s'arrêtent pas.

J'arrive enfin. Il y a tellement de lumière et de gens. On croirait passer dans un autre univers, ou regarder derrière un rideau de scène. J'avance encore, parce que je sais qu'ils sont là, derrière le rideau, quelque part. Et des bras m'enlacent, me serrent à m'étouffer. Je connais cette odeur, c'est chaud et c'est rassurant. J'abandonne. Si il est là, c'est que c'est vrai. Et la douleur, qui avait quitté mon corps jusque là, comme un répit, revient tellement fort. Il me sert comme pour contenir tout le chagrins qui sort par vague. J'entends des voix et je ressens la sienne quand il répond. Moi, j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai attaché mes bras autour de son torse et je ne compte pas lâcher l'abri qu'il me procure.

En respirant bien fort son odeur et en fermant les yeux sur le passé, je peux croire que je suis en vacances, l'année dernière, avec lui. Que nous sommes sur la plage, pieds nus mais avec nos manteaux. Heureux, encore un peu.

oOo

Il y a du soleil qui passe par la fenêtre. Ça fait une flaque sur le sol. Par habitude, j'avance mon pied et je suis surprise, il me semble que c'est tiède. Je veux être sur alors, je vais ouvrir l'eau chaude à l'évier. Je mets les mains sous le jet et l'eau est chaude.

C'est vrai alors. Finalement un jour, la douleur cède un peu. Je me dépêche d'aller prendre une douche, on ne sait jamais, si ça s'arrête.

Est ce que c'est le début d'une nouvelle étape ? Je décide de sortir de chez moi, il fait beau et je sens la chaleur du soleil.

Sur le pas de la porte, éblouie, j'hésite. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Et puis, l'odeur du printemps et les feuilles tendres des arbres semblent m'appeler. Je descends les marches qui mènent à la rue. Doucement, avec précaution. J'ai peur de me casser en mille morceaux si je vais trop vite. Je marche lentement dans la rue, sans but précis. Je remarque que les couleurs sont plus vives, que les gens parlent plus fort. Je prends une grande respiration, j'emplis mes poumons comme je ne l'ai plus fait depuis bien longtemps.

Il me semble que l'air est moins lourd, moins oppressant.

J'ai envie d'un café.

L'idée me fait sourire.

J'ai un peu peur de respirer trop fort, de briser cet instant de paix qui éloigne la douleur. Mais cette fois, on dirait que ça va tenir.

Plus longtemps. Que ça s'accroche. La douleur reflue.

Je regarde où je suis et j'aperçois le ministère. Ça va faire six mois que je n'y suis pas venu. Je reste loin, je n'ai pas encore ce courage la.

Mais je peux aller dans le petit café en face, celui où tout le monde va. Je reconnais des gens, je ne salue personne. Je vais directement au comptoir demander un café. Le barman me reconnaît, me fait un clin d'œil, et me sert sans parler. Il paraît que ces gens, les barmans, ont une capacité particulière pour écouter les gens et compatir sans pitié. Peut être que c'est vrai finalement. Lui il a entendu le silence et il l'a traduit.

Dans le miroir, derrière lui, je vois vivre les clients, mes collègues, des inconnus. Je me réchauffe à leur contact. Je sens la vie qui circule à nouveau dans mes veines.

Et puis des bras m'entourent, un menton mal rasé vient se loger dans mon cou. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Il n'en pouvait plus de me voir transparente. Je sens son sourire et le regard du barman est rieur.

Je demande deux autres cafés, et je souris.


End file.
